As disclosed in the parent application, physical objects can be encoded with digital data. When sensed by a compliant device, the digital data can be used to direct a web browser to an internet web page corresponding to the object.
One such system marks the objects in a generally human-imperceptible manner using digital watermark technology. For example, a photograph in a magazine advertisement can be subtly changed, in local luminance detail, to encode a 32 bit number (an object identifier). Image data corresponding to the photograph can be sensed by a web cam or the like, and processed by an associated computing device to decode the 32 bit object identifier. This identifier can then be transmitted, by the device, to a remote database. The database uses the identifier to access a corresponding database record. In the record is information relating to the object, including the URL or an associated web page. The database transmits this URL address back to the device. The device, in turn, launches a web browser (or if already launched, then directs the running web browser) to the specified URL. The web page at that URL is then displayed to the user who initially presented the object to the web cam. Such arrangements are further detailed in the cited parent application.
A great variety of particular watermarking techniques are known to artisans in the field. One particular technique is shown in application Ser. No. 09/503,881, filed Feb. 14, 2000.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a coffee cup, or a coffee cup jacket, is encoded with digital data. A reader terminal in a coffee shop senses the data and responds in a manner specified by information in the associated database record. Instead of directing a web browser to an associated web page, the information returned by the database can be used, e.g., to issue the consumer a premium, such as a coupon good for merchandise in the store. The cups can be produced in large volume—all encoded with the same digital data. The response to this fixed data can be changed daily, weekly, etc., by updating data in the database accordingly. Thus, an inventory of cups produced months ago can be used in conjunction with promotion of products newly arrived at the store. Moreover, the digital data can trigger different responses when sensed at different locations (e.g., store, office).
The foregoing and additional features and objects of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description.